


Oh-so Pretty

by mistyeyedbi



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hand Kisses, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyeyedbi/pseuds/mistyeyedbi
Summary: Nail polish and persuasionKissing Prompt 29: A kiss on the inside of the wrist
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Kudos: 3
Collections: the lips the teeth the tip of the tongue





	Oh-so Pretty

Adam had been around Zuri long enough to be aware of her skills with people. Escorting her anywhere was almost a hassle with the draw the townspeople seemed to have to her (almost; the smile she would aim towards him whenever they were fortunate enough to meet during his patrols allowed to endure many things). He could see why. She was charming and strangely persuasive. One would think someone who has lived as long as him would be able to resist any form of persuasion and yet-

She gazed up at him, dark brown eyes framed by long black lashes, accentuated by furrowed brows and a glazed pout. That, and the slightest tilt of her head had him bending, folding, _bowing_ to her will. And it _irked_ him.

The feeling quickly faded as she grinned up at him, watching him eagerly as he sat in front of her. She was cross-legged on his bed, holding a small bottle of nail polish. Her fingers wrapped around his wrist, drawing his hand into her lap. “You won’t regret this.”

He exhaled, eyeing the bottle with a raised brow. “I sincerely hope not.”

“Relax, Adam,” she shook her head, turning his hand in hers and drawing circles into each knuckle. “There’s nothing wrong with glamming things up a bit.”

“It’s unnecessary.”

“But oh-so pretty.”

“I-”

She shuffled closer, wrapping her legs around his waist and linking her feet together at his side. “You’re already sitting down, Adam.”

He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist. “You and I both know that this will do nothing to prevent me from standing up.”

She smiled, pulling his hand closer to her face. “But maybe this will.”

Her head lowered, and his heart seized in his chest as her lips pressed against the inside of his wrist. Wisps of her hair tickled his arm, raising goosebumps on his skin along with the half-lidded gaze she kept fixed on his eyes. She batted her eyes (only she could make such an obnoxious action so…) and murmured against his skin, “I’ll make it worth your while.”

One would think someone who has lived as long as him would be able to resist such forms of persuasion, and yet he found himself carefully grazing her thighs as they waited for the nude nail polish to dry.


End file.
